Until the End of Time
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: Being surrounded by liars or having a life buried within dishonesty will soon bring nothing but misery. As secrets unveil, and cause many heartache, will Goku still have a chance with Chichi? *Sequel to Love Lost*
1. Time Flew by Fast

Until The End of Time

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt**

a/n: I know the time passed between dragon ball z and gt is 9 years. However, with this story we're going to make it 8 years. Basically, this sequel of Love Lost is 8 years later. And some, not all, of the characters may seem OOC if you base it off of GT. But Trunks won't be a f**king wimp in this story. And I'll be damned if Goten becomes a playboy background character.

**Time Flew By Fast**

"All we have worked for has culminated in this moment." Emperor Pilaf proudly said. He stood in front of the totem pole, ignoring the stares from the natives around the area. It was his moment. After a countless number of years by which he terribly aged, everything that he had desired was in his grasp. All he and his minions had to do was get up this thing and claim what was rightfully theirs. No, not theirs. His. The wealth and power that would come with him ruling over Earth was going to be all his and no one else. The wonderful thought made him want to leap an inch into the air screaming, "I finally win," to all around.

"I don't know what the word culminated mean, but I do know that I'm glad you guys brought me along." Shu cried as Emperor Pilaf began to daydream about the number of statues he would have built around the world so everyone could admire his manly power. However, Mai, being the only sensible one in the group, listlessly said, "Excuse me guys, but I notice that every time we're on the brink of success something inevitably happens to keep us away from it. And we have yet to reach the top of totem pole or find the dragon balls. So what do you say we hurry up with this?"

Emperor Pilaf was snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Yeah right of course." He stood on his tippy toes as he placed one hand on his forehead to protect his eyes from the bright rays the sun shined down. He looked up towards the sky, where the totem pole seemed to keep going. And he asked himself, "Now, how are we supposed to get up here?"

Shock instantly swept across his face as an unexpected voice rang out.

"Hey look out!" the voice cried. But Emperor Pilaf wasn't fast enough as that individual's feet landed right on his head, causing him to fall face down into the ground. And the only thing his minions could do was stand there and hope that their Sire was alright.

"Oops, sorry about that." That person said as they awkwardly jumped off his back.

"You think sorry will fix this!" Emperor Pilaf yelled as Mai and Shu attempted to help him up. He slapped their hands away, embarrassed that they had assisted him, and then he dusted himself off. All three angrily and eagerly turned their heads to the individual who had made the abrupt appearance.

Emperor Pilaf began to scold as his eyes travelled up the person's body, "Just who do you think you…" But he paused as his eyes finally came to that person's face.

"Have you seen a man around here with spiky hair that seems to defy gravity?"

Emperor Pilaf didn't respond to them. He instead turned to Mai and Shu who had the same anxious expressions.

"Hey Emperor, doesn't this look just like that woman we met when we were trying to retrieve that bird's egg in the volcano?" Mai whispered. Emperor Pilaf was so shocked beyond words that he couldn't respond to Mai.

"She looks way taller and has much curlier hair." Shu replied to Mai as he squinted his eyes to get a better view of the woman before him.

"That doesn't matter. It's still her! Emperor, that means that Goku may be nearby! We need to hurry and get the dragon balls." Mai urgently said. Emperor Pilaf began to sweat at the mention of his name. His heart began to fiercely race, making him become hot all over. And no, it wasn't because of some love that he secretly harbored for Goku. This right here, was pure hate coursing through his veins for this man, no MONSTER, who always ruined his plans on world domination.

"Hello! I asked you a question. You shouldn't have side bar conversations like I can't hear you."

"YOU!" Emperor Pilaf shouted as he pointed at the female. He obviously had ignored what she just said.

"What do you mean by you?" she asked. She was apparently offended by the way he had said you.

"You're that beastly woman we met in the volcano right?" Emperor Pilaf questioned in a furious tone. If she was here, then Mai was right. There was a great chance that Goku might also be here. And oh! The thought of him made Emperor Pilaf think about changing his wish to one where Goku would suffer an excruciating death and he would have front row seats to watch such a magnificent thing!

"Who are you calling…." She replied back with the same intense tone as he had before realization automatically sat in. Then she said, "Oh, you must be talking about my mother."

"Your mother? That witch had children!" Mai exclaimed. Emperor Pilaf was relieved, but…

"And probably with that alien!" Shu fiercely added.

"Hey! You can't talk about them like that! I should…"

"What are you doing here!" Emperor Pilaf ferociously screamed his thoughts out loud, interrupting her once again. Of course, Goku was never any good. He would be a fool to think that his children were any better.

"Well I was racing that man I asked you about. But no." Emiko stated. She had had enough of them. Her tone shifted to a pernicious one as she stated, "You're not asking me any more questions. I should be asking why you are here looking for the dragon balls."

"That's not of your concern," Emperor Pilaf snapped back, completely oblivious to the change in the atmosphere around him. The natives noticed and had quickly gone into their tents.

"Tell her emperor." Shu smugly said with an arrogant smirk, since Emperor Pilaf had definitely put Emiko in her place. Mai nodded her head in agreement. Witnessing such as a sweat dropped down her forehead, Emiko now acknowledged the type of fools she was dealing with. She would need to take a different approach than an intimidating one.

In a superior voice she said, "Hey, I'm just trying to tell you dummies that if you're looking for the dragon balls then you should start in a tropical forest."

"Why would we look in a forest?" Emperor Pilaf asked.

"You are looking for dragon balls right?" Emiko retorted, maintaining that overconfident tone.

Shu chuckled at the fact that Emiko thought she knew it all. It was time for her to understand that she was many levels below his sire's greatness. With a smirk still on his face he patted the totem pole and said, "Not those dragon balls. Emperor's talking about the ones at the top of this…"

*BAM*

Emperor Pilaf hit Shu right upside the head.

"You imbecile! Why would you tell her something like that!" Emperor Pilaf angrily asked.

"Wait. You think that there's going to be dragon balls in Korin's tower?" Emiko said, trying to play dumb.

"Who's Korin? We're talking about the guardian place, stupid." Emperor Pilaf snootily stated.

"Now, you've said it Emperor." Mai replied.

*BAM*

Emperor Pilaf hit Shu upside the head again, causing tears to come to Shu's eyes as he grasped his head in pain.

"That's because Shu's stupidity rubbed off on me!" Emperor Pilaf declared before turning to Emiko and calmly saying, "Anyways, I don't have time to talk with you. Since, Goku doesn't appear to be around, I can freely wish upon those black star dragon balls. And then the world will be mine! Now, don't get in my way or Mai and Shu will easily dispose of you."

This wasn't possible. She's definitely being punk'd right now.

"Hold up. Wait a minute." Emiko quickly said as she put her finger up to stop them. Her eyebrows furrowed on top of her forehead as she tried to settle the confused beliefs racing through her head. Someone must be playing a joke on her. She HAD to be hearing things. With that in mind she asked, "Are you telling me that you believe that there's a group of black star dragon balls waiting for you on Dend..the guardian's place?"

"Why yes you idiot." Emperor Pilaf replied, irritation apparent in his voice.

"Oh…ok." Emiko slowly said. Her puzzlement vanished as it was replaced by something greater; a feeling that rumbled within the pit of her stomach, which had nothing to do with hunger. So, Emiko busted out laughing. The three before her, ridden with disbelief and amazement, were becoming thoroughly pissed by her actions.

"What are you laughing about?" Emperor Pilaf angrily questioned.

Emiko paid no attention to him as she grabbed her sides. Her knees gave out as she fell to the ground. Her laughs boomed all around and began to bring the natives from their tents once again.

"Shut up now! This isn't a laughing matter!" Emperor Pilaf furiously shouted.

Emiko's eyes filled up with tears, forcing her to squeeze them shut. She absentmindedly went to all fours. Then she couldn't stop her fists from banging on the ground around her as she continued to laugh. Her strikes upon the land sent great vibrations within a two mile radius, causing those around her to fall down. Soon the natives became quite concerned, so as they held on to objects around them they tried to nicely say, "Hey miss you're causing an earthquake."

"Oops, I'm sorry." Emiko quickly said as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. The natives, who recognized her Son smile, smiled themselves, and then walked back to their tents.

"Phew! That was a great laugh. But really? Do you guys believe that you'll be able to climb or fly up this totem pole to a place protected by the guardian after the time that a pink monster easily flew up there and caused even more destruction, only to find these so called black star dragon balls already there to grant you a wish?" Emiko incredulously asked as she stifled a laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes! Not stop asking questions. You're irritating me!" Emperor Pilaf commanded.

Emiko held onto her mouth, to hold it in her giggle once again. She removed her hand before saying, "Just one more question. Where did you get this information from about the so-called black star dragon balls?"

"Are you mocking me! The black star dragon balls do exist. They were made long ago before Kami separated from Piccolo. And I know this because I am a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind...with a special knack for devious behavior." Emperor Pilaf pompously claimed. The smile left Emiko's face at that moment. The laughter in her had vanished in a flash. This wasn't funny anymore.

"Oh okay. And the next thing you're going to tell me is that you only get one wish, by which the dragon balls will spread across the galaxy. And if the dragon balls aren't collected back to the place the wish was made, then that planet would explode. But no. It doesn't stop there. There's actually a weird blue robot named Baby made by a long ago extinct species called the Tuffles, who happens to magically get hold of a black star dragon ball as soon as it spreads across the galaxy and he knows exactly what power they hold EVEN though he knows nothing of Earth or Kami. And he so happens to want that power and to kill off all the Saiyans left." Emiko said.

"We never said such!" Emperor Pilaf yelled.

"You mine as well. All of it is complete rubbish." Emiko bluntly stated. But seeing the pitiful, wrinkled face of Emperor Pilaf lead her to sympathetically say, "Now I don't know who got your hopes up, but as many times as I been to Dende's lookout I know for a fact that there are no black star dragon balls there. You could check yourself to see I'm right. But based on your appearance, I can tell that climbing up this pole won't be possible. And flying to such altitude for you is out of the question. So why don't you go home, child. You look worn out and I'm sure your mother is worried about you."

It doesn't matter how kind she said it, he was infuriated beyond belief. Comparing him, this wonderful man of average height, to a child was UNFORGIVABLE! She will pay! Therefore, Emperor Pilaf heavily stammered but could barely get out, "Mai, Shu, get her!"

Mai took a capsule out of her pocket and threw it into the air. From it appeared two robots. Emiko folded her arms and watched as Mai and Shu "quickly" got into the robots. She immediately recognized the model and what year it had been produced. She even knew the updated version of this robot. But as she concentrated more by looking at the Capsule Corporation logo, she felt somewhat bothered by it in a non pleasant way. It reminded her of the party she would have to attend today.

"Mai, Shu, fire the missiles!" Emperor Pilaf ordered, immediately taking Emiko out of her thoughts. She heavily sighed. The least they should do is get the most recent robots. But even those wouldn't leave a scratch on her.

Soon massive missiles flew towards Emiko. Without delay, she flew up in the air so the village around wouldn't be destroyed. As expected, the missiles followed her. Emiko paused and let them hit her, exploding all around to bring about a gigantic cloud of smoke.

"Yes! That'll teach that brat to toy with me!" Emperor Pilaf gladly said, showing a toothless grin through his joy from killing another.

"Mai, Shu. Come. We have black star dragon balls to wish upon." Emperor Pilaf ordered as he hastily turned towards the totem pole. But they didn't respond. Angrily, he turned back around to see that they were gawking up to the sky. He followed their eyes. Going from the ground, to the natives faces, to the tree, and finally the sky. He damn near fainted. There, Emiko stood smiling that wretched smile.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have a group of people to meet today. But before I go, I wonder have any of you flown without wings." Emiko said. Now they didn't think they could get away with insulting her parents, did they?

**XXXXXXX**

It was peaceful on Mt. Paozu. The birds pleasantly chirped about as the sun beautifully shone all around to give a warm, yet desirable setting. And a delicious aroma floated within the air, beckoning the animals nearby to come closer. They were hypnotized as they naturally drew near the source by which the smell emancipated from. Suddenly, they snapped out of it and got the hell away from that house. And why?

"I don't know how many times I got to tell you all to NOT appear like that!" Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry Okaasan." Emiko sheepishly replied as they embraced each other. Her mother never did get used to them doing instant transmission into the house. With her anger melting away at her child's embrace, Chi-Chi walked back to the stove.

"Late again. What are we going to do with you?" he asked. Emiko hugged Gohan from behind then took a seat at the table that him and Videl were already sitting at.

"Love you too Oni-san. And hey Videl." Emiko said. Videl smiled in response as she took a sip of tea.

"Hey, she's not the only one who's late." Chi-Chi said as she sat a pastry down in front of Emiko. She began to mumble something, but no one could tell as Pan ran into the kitchen.

"Did I hear auntie come in!" Pan yelled. She had a brightest smile on her face until, she immediately tried to punch Emiko in hers. Emiko caught it and smirked as she then moved her hands to hold tightly, but softly onto Pan's wrists.

"You will not do this in the house!" Chi-Chi scorned them as she snapped around. Emiko still held onto Pan as the little girl desperately tried to break out of her grasp. Gohan paid them no mind as he idly cleaned his glasses with his handkerchief.

"And I told you numerous times Pan that that's not a way to treat your Aunt." Videl added.

"That's okay Videl. It's been like that ever since I said that Pan had a crush on Trunks." Emiko teased as she finally released Pan, who almost fell down.

"I do not!" Pan retorted as she angrily crossed her arms.

"Do too." Emiko replied.

"Do not!"

"Yeah you don't. After all you're just a child. What does a child know about having a crush; especially on a grown man?" Emiko said as she took a tiny bit of her pasty and cut her eyes at Pan.

"That's not true! I'm not a child! I'm 12 years old. So what if I have a crush on Trunks!" Pan blurted out.

Silence went through the kitchen. Chi-Chi stopped washing the dishes. Gohan stopped cleaning his glasses. Videl stopped sipping on her tea. Even Emiko, a hungry demi-saiyan, ceased nibbling on her pastry. They all turned to stare at Pan.

Gohan nicely placed his glasses back on his face and he broke the silence as he simply said, "Then it's decided. Pan will never be alone with Trunks again."

"What!" Pan exclaimed

"Videl, I think it's time for you and Pan to have a talk." Gohan said, ignoring Pan's outburst.

"Come on Otousan I was just kidding. At least I don't love him like Auntie does." Pan hysterically stated.

Emiko instantly became choked on her pastry. She pounded on her chest to cough up the food.

"Don't blurt out nonsense like that!" Emiko shrieked as she wiped her mouth.

Pan grinned as she said, "Nonsense. I wouldn't call it nonsense Auntie. Everyone knows you don't want to go to this party today. And I know you're still wearing…"

Chi-Chi threw a rag right into Pan's face to prevent her from further speaking.

"Since you have time to run your mouth then you have time to finish up these dishes before we leave." Chi-Chi said. Emiko shot her a meaningful glance. Chi-Chi smiled at her daughter in response.

"B-But." Pan tried to object.

"Do as your grandmother says Pan." Videl ordered. Gohan put his arm around Videl to show that he supported her decision. Pan huffed and puffed, then stormed to the sink the wash the dishes. Soon, she realized that she needed some more soap and momentarily left the room.

"So when will they be here? Goten and Otousan are taking way too long" Emiko asked.

"They should be here in a few. You know how your father can be sometimes." Chi-Chi replied as she sighed, and then leaned up against the counter.

Gohan added, "Yeah, I just talked to him on the phone a few minutes ago. And if you sensed it out their ki then…"

Someone did a clever little beat on the door before opening it.

"I'm home! And I'm hungry!" Goten cheerfully called out as he ran into the house.

"AND, I smell pastry!" Goten happily sung as he tried to snatch the dessert from off of Emiko's plate. Emiko pushed his face away.

"Get your own!" Emiko stated as she tried to fight him off by frantically swatting at his hands.

"I beat you today in our race, so I think it should be my reward!" Goten said as he easily took the remaining pastry right out her hands and stuffed it down his throat.

"Okaasan!" Emiko screamed as she stood up from the table. Chi-Chi grinned as she shook her head and went to get another pastry. Gohan just shook his head in shame.

"You two still act like children." Gohan said as he was about to take a bit of his food.

"I'll take this too. Thanks Oni-san." Goten said as he ate the pastry right from his hand.

"What the..! I'm going to ... Okaasan" Gohan yelled as he jumped from his seat and tried to attack Goten. Chi-Chi turned around. And what a sight she saw. They were trying to choke each other. Evidently it wasn't a serious fight; nevertheless, she was infuriated beyond belief at the behavior her sons were displaying. She couldn't help but to be speechless for that moment.

"What a lively bunch to see when coming home." He said as he stepped through the door.

"Otousan! Goten ate my pastry!" Emiko shrieked as she ran to wrap her arms around his one arm.

Hearing him speak and Emiko's high pitched voice, Chi-Chi was able to find hers. She almost yelled in her threat, "You two cut it out!"

They were dirtying up her kitchen as they rolled around on the tiles. But at the sound of her voice, both immediately stopped and stood up. Chi-Chi gave them the look, making them become filled with shame; bowing their heads in response.

"You know he started it Okaasan." Gohan mumbled.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it. Both of you go stand in the corner!" Chi-Chi furiously instructed.

Goten and Gohan looked at each other then laughed. Gohan even said, "Okaasan I'm a grown man with a child and you're…."

The room suddenly became cold. Gohan instantaneously stopped. Goten began to tremble. Because that look, that horrifying look that could make blind children cry or even make the Devil fall to his knees to pray, was shown right on Chi-Chi's face as she looked at her two sons. She didn't need to say anything else. They were in a corner in that second.

"Ha, ha." Emiko laughed, once the room became warm again.

"Emiko you can pick out a corner too." Chi-Chi snapped back as she stared at her.

"W-What!" Emiko quietly stammered.

"Come on Chi. Don't be so hard on them. Plus we should get ready to leave for the party." He said.

"I guess you're right about one thing. We do need to get going. I just hate to be late. Okay you two come out of the corner and get yourselves together." Chi-Chi instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Goten and Gohan said simultaneously. At that, Pan quickly ran back into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard him!" Pan excitedly stated. She ran to him, pushing Emiko and the others right out the way. He tightly embraced her, and then placed her down. But Pan still clung tightly to his arm.

"Now that Pan's back from getting whatever we should depart." Videl said as she stood up from the table.

"But before we leave I have to ask for something." He stated

"What is it Otousan?" Emiko asked.

"Oh it's nothing much. Just a simple request." Rai replied.

XXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: I didn't mistype that. Yes it's Rai. And if you haven't read love lost, then just know that this is another man in Goku's place. I don't know the next time I'll update, but it WILL take some time. I have to edit chapters. I need a beta. Anyone interested?


	2. Mask of Deception

Until The End of Time

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt**

a/n: Thanks for the reviews! Since I'm on a 4 day vacation from work, I quickly bring you another chapter.

**Mask of Deception**

Everyone turned to look at Rai. They stared at the man who nervously scratched his shaggy dirty brown hair as his unique and captivating pair of reddish brown eyes hesitantly glanced about. He, of all people, had actually requested for something. This was a first. And a bit shocking.

"Well what is it Rai-san?" Gohan asked. Rai sighed as he forced his head to come up and face the young woman before him.

"Emiko please change out of that tight one piece spandex suit." Rai stated as he turned his eyes away from her in embarrassment once again while everyone else tried to hold in their laugh.

"Otousan! It's battle armor wear!" Emiko retorted, more surprised by anything that Rai had commented on her clothes. _**He never did something like this.**__** Why would he do it today?**_

"But princess, you look like a dominatrix." Rai replied.

"What!" Emiko exclaimed. Goten, not knowing what a dominatrix was, but thinking that Emiko's expression was funny, snickered. Emiko glowered at him as she gave a quick jab in his arm for that. Even though it didn't hurt, Goten rubbed the side of his arm and poked his tongue out at her.

"And don't you want to go to the party with something decent on that's at least comfortable." Gohan added, realizing the point Rai was making.

"Yeah. Don't you get a major wedgie when you're wearing that Emiko? I know I do. My butt feels weird thinking about it." Goten replied as he turned his torso to look at his own butt.

"No I don't, since I wear a thong." Emiko carelessly said. Everyone gasped.

"Blasphemy!" Gohan shouted. Goten ran over to Chi-Chi to cling to her arm as he playfully cried, "Okaasan do something about our baby sister, she's turned into one of those things you called floosies!"

Emiko instantly replied, "What! How dare .."

"But isn't that what Trunks like Auntie?" Pan interrupted with a puzzled expression.

"Excuse me?" Emiko said as she looked down at Pan. Maybe she heard wrong? That didn't just slip out of that little girl's mouth.

"Doesn't Trunks like thongs and a dominatrix?" Pan asked. Yep it did. She said it, alright.

Silence went through the room. And once again everyone turned to look at Pan.

It was shattered with simultaneous, "Pan! Don't say stuff like that." "What do you know about a dominatrix?" "What do you know what Trunks like?" "Pan I'm about to spank you!"

Goten cleared his throat to get everyone to settle down. He took this moment to clearly say, "Either way, we all agree that Trunks and anyone else for the matter, like perverted men, do not need to see my baby sister in this get up."

"Hai!" everyone chimed.

"What! I'm 20 freaking 5! You can't tell me what to wear!" Emiko argued, since she was thoroughly pissed off at such notion. Chi-Chi grabbed the back of Emiko's collar, effortlessly making this demi-saiyan follow with her.

"Wanna bet. You won't embarrass us walking to this party like that. And you known that fiend master Roshi will be there. If he even looks at you" Chi-Chi's voice faded away as she dragged a helpless Emiko off to a bedroom.

"Meanwhile, Videl I think it's time that we have a brief discussion with Pan and her obsession with Trunks that will come to an end." Gohan calmly replied.

Goten laughed at Pan being dragged off to the living room by her obviously pissed off parents. He smiled then looked over to Rai who had sat across the table from him.

"As planned, this will take up some time," Rai said.

"Planned?" Goten asked, as his face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Yeah, I set up a twenty minute window, so we would be exactly on time." Rai easily replied.

"Well, then it looks like we're not leaving for a while." Goten said as he handed him a pastry off of the mountain full of pastries that Chi-Chi made. Rai accepted it as he nodded in agreement.

"But when we do, something else is bound to happen." Rai added.

"What do you mean?" Goten curiously asked as his expression displayed even more confusion.

"You'll see soon enough." Rai said with a smile. A smile, by which Goten saw something. It wasn't the normal smile Rai always gave off. There was something behind it. Something that made Rai's reddish brown eyes swirl into a deeper and darker crimson tint. Something that sent a chill down Goten's back. But the delicious aroma from the pastries, brought warmth back to Goten and he shook off the unsettling feelings he had, to greedily consume his food.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They were finally done. After years of enduring a cycle of eating, training, then sleeping; they had reached that level they hoped to. Such could be seen through their techniques, swift actions, and bulging muscles on their body. And it definitely be seen with Dende's lookout in a condition that only a reincarnated Buu and full blooded Saiyan could make.

Once they regained their breath, Uub and Goku followed Mr. Popo and Dende outside to the open air. Fresh breezes swept them away as it cooled them off from the intense battle they just had. The air was full of nothing but bittersweet bliss, since it was time to depart now from the cycle they've grown accustomed to.

"I hope you are as proud of yourself as we are, Uub. You certainly have earned it." Goku said.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. I just hate to leave the lookout like this." Uub replied.

"Don't worry about it Uub. It's been a lot worse. Mr. Popo and I can fix it right up. Besides, you need to get back to your family. I'm sure they miss you." Dende assured.

"Thanks Dende. Well, Goku I can't tell you how much I've appreciated everything. You've changed my life." Uub gratefully claimed as he shook Goku's hand to say goodbye.

"Hey don't thank me. I've got just as much out of it as you have. You're a great teacher."

"That's funny Goku. I'll see you fellas later. Take care!" Uub laughed as he flew off in the direction of his village. Goku smiled as Uubb's figure disappeared within the distance. His enthusiasm was apparent in the speed that he flew at. It seemed to spread to Goku as he suddenly had an urge to see his family again. His smile became more profound as he thought of what they could be doing right now. He turned to Dende and Mr. Popo to cheerfully say, "Well, I also better get going. I've haven't been home in a few years and I bet my wife won't be too happy with me."

"A few?" Dende asked as he gave Goku a questioning look.

"Yeah a few." Goku simply replied.

"Goku, earth years are longer than Namek's. So, I don't think you can count 8 Earth years as a few." Dende said.

"Eight years. Wow. Time sure went by fast…Oh well. I guess I should go now. I can't wait to see what everyone's been up to." Goku stated in a carefree tone. Dende should've been used to how easygoing Goku could be, but it always found a way to shock him.

Truth be told, Goku was a bit more anxious now. He had promised Chi-Chi that it would only be a few years. Not to mention the fact that he said he would visit. And now it seemed that he unintentionally lied about both. He knew, without a doubt, that Chi-Chi would be highly upset with him. And that was the last thing he wanted. So what should he do at a time like this? The only answer he could think of involved asking Bulma for advice. So he sensed out her ki, noticing several other ki's that he recognized. The only time those ki's would be gathered there, is if there was a party.

_Hmmm. A party. That means there'll be a lot of food. And boy am I starving._

Forgetting everything that had troubled him not long ago with the thought of eating, Goku bid farewell to Dende and Mr. Popo before he instant transmissioned to Capsule Corporation to see family and friends that he knew had missed him.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm dead serious when I say don't ever compare me to him again. I'm nothing like him," Gohan spat in a tone not to be messed with. It even caused the entire party to come to a standstill, letting a tense atmosphere come into place.

Videl had been talking about the carefree tone Emiko took when she talked about her undergarments, which led almost everyone saying that she had the personality of her father. Their teasing only made Emiko want to take the attention off of herself; especially when Trunks' fiancé was giving her the evil eye. So in efforts to do so, she naturally went to tease Gohan by saying, "You should've seen Gohan when he was talking to me about that. He was more so like my father than me."

It may have been a joke, but it was obvious now that Gohan was in the very least playing. And most in the room could comprehend why. It doesn't need to be said out loud why Gohan felt that way towards his father. The man who left time after time had placed the question of why is his heart by which the answer given was never understood. One becomes so frustrated trying to figure out the answer and that person, that they eventually develop a feeling that leaves a bad taste in their mouth every single time they utter a word about such. But, despite his feelings, Gohan didn't want to be a complete sourpuss at what was supposed to be a "raging" engagement party. Therefore, Gohan took a sip of his beverage to rid his mouth of that flavor while the room remained buried in the tense setting he had created.

Goten cleared his throat as he put on his bright smile to bring the room back to its cheerful mood. He turned to Trunks to merrily say, "How about we tell of the adventures that we, the three musketeers, once faced in our prime time!"

"Ughh let's not." Trunks fiancé answered for him.

"I second that." Emiko added as she drank from her glass.

Goten ignored Emiko as he turned to Trunks fiancé to awkwardly say, "Umm, I don't know why but your name keeps slipping my mind. What is it again?"

She tried her best to not roll her eyes at Goten but said in the nicest way possible, "I'm Mary Ann Washington, from America, remember. This is the hundredth time I've told you."

"Nope. It's the…" Goten took a moment to count on his hands before saying, "It's your 54th time. You're not a good counter are you?"

Goten leaned closer to kindly whisper to her, "It's okay. Trunks always liked dating dumb girls."

Goten's whisper mine as well had been spoken out loud, since the Z warriors hearing wasn't that of a normal human. Automatically when Goten said that, which wasn't meant to be an insult, the people in the room roared with laughter. Trunks even found it difficult to stifle his snicker, causing his fiancé to narrow her eyes at him. She tried so hard to not slap Goten in the face now as her face reddened and she flipped her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, completely humiliated.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh." Goku said as he appeared right before the group.

"Betsy Ann Ross from America is a dumb blonde." Goten easily stated without hesitation as he did not bother to turn towards the person he had answered. Everyone else laughed even harder.

"What the.. My name's not Besty Ann! And I'm not dumb! Trunks!" Mary called out in frustration.

"Why the name Betsy Ann?" Trunks coolly asked as he looked at Goten.

"Trunks?" Mary angrily stated.

"I dunno. It was the first name that came to mind when I think of America. The next name is McDonald's." Goten replied; clearly ignoring Mary who folded her arms. Everyone even seemed to forget that Goku had appeared before them. Mainly because his appearance at this engagement party was hard to believe after all these years. The only one who noticed was Pan.

"Hey everybody look! I think it's grandpa!" Pan exclaimed.

"Oh it is Otousan. I was wondering who I answered." Goten said as he stood up from the table to walk over to his father. Everyone else remained where they were standing or sitting, still finding it hard to believe that Goku was before them.

"Hey Otousan! Long time no see!" Goten merrily said as he flashed a smile. Goku flashed him the same smile before giving him a fatherly embrace. Seeing this, made everyone finally acknowledge that Goku was right in front of their eyes. However, the only ones who ran over to greet him were Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamacha, Oo-long, Puar, Mr. Satan, Buu, and Pan. Emiko had seen him a month ago when they sparred. And Gohan, was like certain individuals in the room. Then there were others whom appearance didn't faze them, like Vegeta, Trunks, 18, and Marron.

"So what's the party for this time?" Goku asked.

"Well everyone was invited to the engagement party for Trunks." Yamacha said.

"To Mary Sue from America!" Goten happily added.

"It's Mary Ann!" Mary called out, deeply aggravated.

"And don't ask why her parents aren't here. You'll get a glare from Trunks." Krillin tried to whisper.

"I can hear you." Trunks called out, making Krillin slightly jump then move back where his wife was sitting. She shook her head in embarrassment at his actions, while Yamacha and Master Roshi made fun of Krillin. The group surrounding him, turned to ask him a question about Krillin's bravery in the golden days, but he wasn't paying any attention to them. Goku's mind seemed to be preoccupied with something as his eyes scanned the people before him. He saw angry, unfazed, and even happy faces; however, someone was missing. And he knew exactly who.

"So if everyone's supposed to be here, then where's Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

This question silenced everyone. Not once did they think Goku would come back at a time like this, so of course they weren't prepared to answer. And most in the room wouldn't dare to, especially when thoughts of a certain birthday party come into mind.

There was only one who dared to answer. "She's with Rai-sama, grandpa. They had to go pick up something, since Auntie forgot it when she went to her apartment for a change of clothes." Pan stated as her eyes sparkled at the mention of them.

Goku laughed, making everyone look at him like he lost his damn mind.

"That's funny Pan. But I don't think you should joke about the dead." Goku said as he placed his hand on Pan's shoulder. She shook it off, since she was a little bothered by the fact that her grandpa would think she would lie about this.

"What makes you think it's a joke?" Bulma finally spoke in a bitter tone that made a small frown come up to Goku's face. He had no idea why she was being so hostile.

"Yeah Grandpa. It's true. Rai-sama is even living with Grandma." Pan said, taking his attention away from Bulma.

Goku laughed once again. This wasn't possible. He knew for a fact what had been wished on the dragon balls. This had to be a joke that they were playing on him after all the years he missed. But his laughs came to a halt when he saw that no one else joined in with him. And then their eyes, made it clear that they weren't lying. Goku eyes scanned the room, and briefly came across Vegeta.

Vegeta was the only other person who knew of the wish Goku, so he could understand why Goku was arguing against someone saying Rai was alive. Vegeta leaned his head back and then leveled it as he covered his mouth, which slightly curved at one corner to make a half-smirk. To anyone else, it would have seemed that Vegeta just yawned. But to Goku, it was a clever nod. Yet Goku refused to believe it until…

"Hey, why did it quiet down in here?" Arale asked as she walked in carrying a newborn.

Instantly it hit Goku. He had no idea how in the hell something like this could happen. Someone, SOMEONE had to have wished these two back. That's the only way Arale was standing here.

To set things straight yes. Without a doubt, the person who had secretly watched Goku make the selfish wish was the one who wished the two back. More importantly they are among this group of people. But who is it exactly? So many people, that it's hard to tell. There's Bulma, Vegeta, Yamacha, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Emiko, Videl, Pan, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Hercules, Krillin, 18, Buu, Marron, Bulla, or Ox-King. So many possibilities that Goku couldn't figure out who.

"Hey it's Goku! Long time no see. And look, I have a baby. His name is Yamacha Jr. But I call him Yam Yam!" Arale excitedly rambled on as she went to stand next to Yamacha who happily put an arm around his wife.

"When did this happen?" Goku said trying to hold down everything. Only Vegeta and the mysterious person in the room, knew the true meaning of his question.

Arale quickly answered, "About four months ago, I had Yam Yam. Before that me and Yamacha were married for 5 months. And before that we were friends and dating for over 2 years."

What the hell is going on, would be the appropriate question. Yet Goku simply said, "Oh I didn't know that."

"Well you have been gone for umm I don't know 8 years, so why would you know?" Gohan stated.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

"I'm being honest." Gohan shrugged it off. Goku wasn't paying any mind to Gohan. He had just ignored him, since all these different thoughts puzzled Goku's mind. His head remained bowed, as he tried to sort out everything running rampant throughout his mind.

"So Rai really is back?" Goku questioned, raising his head to face the group.

"Yep." Yamacha said.

"And is he living with Chi-Chi, like you said Pan?" Goku asked as he looked over to her.

"Yep." Pan easily replied.

"Oh okay. That's great!…." Goku cheerfully stated. "….."

Silence swept across the room.

"Well I guess I should be going now. It was a fun party while I was here." Goku said with a bright smile. He put up his two fingers to his head to instant transmission away.

"Should someone go after him?" 18 asked indifferently.

"Oh someone should, shouldn't they?" Gohan replied.

No one moved an inch.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: If you thought it was going to be that fun kind of story, well looks are deceiving. Keep in mind: The laughs and joy tend to mask the underlying trouble that's constantly rising to the surface. The emergence of such will bring nothing but pain, once all lies are discovered. To simply put it, things are about to get even more serious and complicated.


	3. Building Tensions

Until The End of Time

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt**

a/n: Yes.. I am back with this story, thanks to Goshen and Gue who was about to kick my ass over this. Well.. my writing style has changed since then, just slightly.. But anyways, enough of my blabbering. Time to pick up where this sequel left off, well actually.. I think I may drag it out some more because I'm just that evil! You'll see what I mean eventually. ^_^

**Building Tensions**

_**Last time:**_

"_So Rai really is back?" Goku questioned, raising his head to face the group. _

"_Yep." Yamcha said._

"_And is he living with Chi-Chi, like you said Pan?" Goku asked as he looked over to her._

"_Yep." Pan easily replied._

"_Oh okay. That's great!…." Goku cheerfully stated. "….."_

_Silence swept across the room._

"_Well I guess I should be going now. It was a fun party while I was here." Goku said with a bright smile. He put up his two fingers to his head to instant transmission away._

"_Should someone go after him?" 18 asked indifferently._

"_Oh someone should, shouldn't they?" Gohan replied._

_No one moved an inch. _

* * *

><p>"You all know I'm naturally peaceful and calm. And I can't stand violence. But I can't help but to think that Pan needs what you call a spanking," Dr. Briefs said.<p>

"Huh?" Pan gasped.

"Weren't you the one who told Goku about Rai staying on Mt Paozu? Now why would you do that?" Dr. Briefs asked.

Before she could answer, Master Roshi stood up peering behind his tinted shades, staring among the group with a grave expression. It seemed as if he was about to utter something of importance, as his very appearance commanded everyone's attention at the moment. But instead, with his hand covering his face to prevent his nose from gushing he exclaimed, "I'll give it to her! I will spank Pan!"

Before he could move an inch, Videl threatened in a tone not to be challenged, "You take one step closer to my child I will make you suffer pain worse than what the tormented souls in Hell cry about." Master Roshi instantly cowered and took his seat.

Pan brought the attention back to herself as she cried out, "Don't worry about me mom! Instead someone needs to worry about grandpa. What if he kills Rai-Sama?"

"That would be a terrible thing, wouldn't it?" Goten said through a smile.

Mary face contorted to that of pure horror, forcing her to question, "How can you smile about that?"

"But I always smile. Is that a problem?" Goten replied with another grin.

"No. Not really," the entire group of people seemed to mumble and agree together.

"Yes. Yes it is! This is a serious matter." Mary protested. "How can you all joke about murdering someone?"

"We're not joking. Some of us just don't care," Android 18 replied, flicking a strand of her behind her ear.

"Yeah and it's normal for us," Krillin added.

"Normal! How is appearing out of thin air normal!" Mary argued, the pitch in her voice getting higher and higher. She rambled on, "And then you all can shoot rays out of your hand and move at godly speeds. A NORMAL human can't do that! So most likely the normal response of that man who just appeared here a while ago may be to kill someone!"

Mrs. Briefs, clueless as ever, said, "Oh my, the snacks are all gone. I'll.."

"I'll go to the kitchen! I need to get away from this type of people right now," Mary snapped as she rose from her seat and stormed off to the kitchen, her heels furiously clanking to the ground.

"What do she mean by 'this people'?" Yamcha asked, making the others join his conversation.

While Vegeta ordered to his son, "Trunks, silence your intolerable mate. Her incessant yapping is rather irritating. And unlike a normal person, when I'm irritated, ki blasts seem to fly out of my hand and towards a target."

"Vegeta you will not do something so embarrassing!" Bulma scolded him. Vegeta just shrugged it off, as if he couldn't care less. And before things got heated between them, Trunks began to get up from his seat to go talk to his fiancé, but Emiko was already standing up.

"That's okay. I'll go talk to her," she said, gently pushing him back down to his seat. She then walked out of the room and towards the kitchen to see a fuming blonde, rummaging through the refrigerator for a drink.

"This is exactly why I had to have this pre-engagement party. I can't imagine them coming to the actual engagement party, much less the wedding, with my family or friends there. People of their status shouldn't be around this bizarre group of people. If Trunks wasn't so…"

"So what? Rich?" Emiko finished for her.

"That's not what I was going to say," Mary stated, closing the door behind her since she didn't find anything to her liking.

"Either way, after this you may need to apologize." Emiko sighed. "You've messed up your nice sweet girl façade by saying such things. I can understand that they may seem a little strange, but Trunks is a part of this group. You'll have to get used to it. With that being said, I think we should try to be friends."

Emiko smiled at the woman as she extended her hand for a friendly shake. Mary eyed her curiously, before she busted out into laughter, her chuckles echoing in that kitchen, bouncing off the walls just to hit Emiko right in the face.

"Friends? With you, a pitiable commoner? Someone who this family doesn't like that much? I'd rather not. Plus you're competition," Mary replied.

"And what am I competing for exactly?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You've come here in this get up."

"It's a summer dress. What's wrong with it?" Emiko questioned, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"Look at your chest! You practically have it sticking out! And then look at your hair!"

"What about it?" she further questioned, not seeing where Mary was going with this.

"Don't act like you didn't curl your hair and got yourself dolled up just for **my** engagement party." Mary's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't. I can't help if my hair is naturally curly and yours is as flat as your ass without silicone injections."

"What!"

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry about that comment." Emiko said as she slightly bowed her head in shame for such a stupid and childish comeback. She guessed old habits didn't die hard. She sighed before lifting her head up and with a faint smile she said, "But listen I've already dealt with this kind of drama in high school."

Her smile dropped. "And I'll be damned if I deal with it as a grown up. We don't have to be friends. And you win in this so called competition."

Emiko turned to walk out, not wanting to converse with this woman any further; however, Mary Ann stepped in her way.

"You're a doctor right? Who majored in biology? You're doing your residence at the same place where you're working your way up to become the director of West City hospital right?"

Emiko was puzzled by why she was saying this to her. But more so, "How do you…"

Mary interrupted, "My dad is one of the top CEO's who has numerous friends in this world. It's amazing what power you have being the daughter of someone like that. You can figure out anything. How do you think I met Trunks? So you better watch yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I say that in English?" She stepped closer to stare into Emiko's face. "Well let me tell you clearly in a language you'll understand. I don't care that you were close childhood friends, if you come around Trunks, I will ruin you."

Emiko took a gigantic step back away from Mary.

"For a second there, I had to refrain from knocking you out. But maybe that will knock some sense into your head. I've told you that I'm not your competition. I don't like him! I don't love him! He doesn't love me! Get it into your thick pretty blonde skull!" Emiko rushed her words out; panting just a little from all that she had just said.

She breathed in and out before continuing in a calm tone, "And even though we're not on good terms right now, it's impossible for me NOT to see him. I didn't want to come to this, but our families are close, so me being here was not my decision"

"I don't care. You better start making it your decision. You're just digging your own grave. You'll never work anywhere if you continue to come around him," Mary spat as if she had not heard a word Emiko said. And now Emiko just wanted to pull her hair out of her head. This woman.. was so frustrating.. and so damn stupid!

But she smiled it off and replied, "Oh well, no job. I guess I would have to become a trophy wife. You want to give me some tips?"

"Oh, you don't want to go there with me, bitch," Mary retorted.

"Really, a bitch? But you're right. I'm that bitch that you don't want to mess with. So Mary you may want to stop calling me out of my name and step out of my way."

Emiko took a step forward. She slowly yet softly grabbed the ends of her hair, "After all you don't want to end up with a bald head. Now do you? You have such pretty hair."

Before Mary could even react, Trunks appeared at the door; glaring at Emiko.

Emiko let go of Mary's hair, then brushed pass her towards the door and past Trunks. But Trunks grabbed Emiko by the elbow, causing her to halt. Instantly, Emiko snatched her arm away to equally glower upon him.

"I think you need to apologize to my fiancé."

"Well you didn't hear what your fiancé said."

"I was only trying to be nice to Emiko. And she came off harsh to me," Mary pouted.

"Oh you're so right! After all, that's EXACTLY why I followed you into the kitchen," Emiko replied, her sarcasm evident.

"See, she's admitting the truth herself!" Mary exclaimed.

Trunks paid her no mind. Yet instead he folded his arms, demanding, "Apologize."

"Not even if there was a cold day in hell."

"You seem to think I asked you_** Emiko**_," her name laced with an icy tone.

"What do you expect when you seem to believe her _**Trunks**_?" Emiko equally replied back with the same bitterness.

"Either you apologize or I'll stop having the Capsule Corporation supply your hospital with the materials they need."

"So you'll risk the lives of others over this dumb blonde who started this entire mess!"

"Yes," Trunks replied without hesitation.

"I don't understand how you could love her. She's nothing but a total spoiled rich brat who's very high maintenance, lazy, and stuck up. And she's entirely submissive when it comes to you." Emiko retorted.

"Right. She's the complete opposite of you. My perfect match," he said with a smirk.

Emiko eyes widen before settling into slits. Without another word, she finally walked back to where the party was.

"Since you won't apologize now, I expect an apology in front of everyone when my fiancé and I return to the room," Trunks called after her.

Emiko paused, her hands balling up at her sides before they straightened out again. She shook her head, continuing to walk as if he had not said anything. Should she just go home? No. Going home would mean that she lost, to her, him, and herself. Doing what they would expect from her. Doing what she wanted to do, be a coward and run away from all of this drama she didn't need in her life. She gets enough of that in the hospital. And if she did leave this party right now, then what would people think? She could hear them now. _Oh I guess Emiko couldn't handle being here at the engagement party. She must really love him_.

Her face wrinkled up in disgust. The last thing, which she hates the most in the world, is to be pitied by someone. She's NOT weak. She can handle this measly problem. And then the love part. Blah. She felt repulsed thinking about it. How could she love such a bastard? A bastard who didn't give a damn about her and who thought he could make her subservient. No fuck him. Especially after the way he treated her. It doesn't matter that _that _happened. She's in the right, he's in the wrong. And maybe being around for a while will make him realize that sooner or later.

Trunks watched her until she left his sight, a slight smirk coming across his face from defeating her once again.

He was basking in such until, "You can always say her entire name when you're talking to her, but for anyone, even me, you can't help but to say Emi."

"Mary," Trunks calmly said turning his head around to give her a half grin.

"Yes, pumpkin."

He still retained that smile "Shut up."

"Okay."

With his smile finally dropping, he turned his head back around to walk off saying, "And we'll talk about lying to me when we get home."

XXXXXXXX

The car zoomed here and there, around the corner and through the lights. The tires screeched every now and then from the speed at which the car went. Its radio echoed everywhere it turned, since the windows were rolled down; allowing breezes to whisk through their hair as the two playfully argued about the other's driving.

"Look Rai, you can barely drive. If you insist on going a mile over 55, then you're going to hit someone."

"Look Chi, where's your license? Because last time I checked you didn't have one, much less a car," Rai retorted.

"Your grandma didn't have one."

"Oh, nice comeback. Is that all you got?"

"Is that all you… keep your eyes on the road!" Chichi laughed off.

"Look Chi, I've been driving since I was a newborn. The day I hit something or someone is…"

"LOOK OUT!" Chi-Chi screamed. The tires suddenly screeched. The car ceased any further movement, forcing their bodies to snap forward as the seat belts pressed hard against their body. The car had stopped right in front of a man, whom dark orbs cut through the windshield. It swirled maliciously as he looked upon the one behind the wheel. A look so deadly that around them the temperature instantly dropped. The wind even seemed to be frightened by the destructive aura this man gave off, as it stopped with its howling.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi stammered.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe her eyes that began to become blurry as tears filled them up. Her breathing hiked, a smile broke through and she was overcome with so much emotion that she didn't know what to do, except step out of the car. She hurriedly unlocked the door. It didn't seem to open fast enough as her hands fumbled with the handle.

Chichi stepped out of the car, preparing to happily race off towards Goku. She would've done so if it had not been for the fact that Goku wasn't looking at her. He didn't even seem to notice that she had exited the car. Instead his ki was flaring and his eyes… They were locked upon Rai, and held pernicious slits in them. And Rai…he looked at him just the same, griping the steering wheel so tight that his blood rushed to his hands. The last time these two displayed such behavior was at Emiko's birthday party, upon discovering Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi wanted to say something, but she couldn't help but to stutter, "Goku, it's…. I…"

Goku put his hand up to stop Chi-Chi from speaking. He turned his attention to her. His eyes slightly softened, but still retained anger within its depths.

"Chi-Chi, can you tell me what's going on here?" Goku didn't ask. It was more like a demand to know the truth, not a question. This behavior was a bit intimidating and too authoritative that it threw her off guard. Her heart continued to thump and thump. Words became more jumbled up in her head as she tried to process everything. She didn't want this situation to get out of hand, so she needed to say something quick. But when she opened her mouth to say something, nothing; not even a syllable nor vowel came out.

"Chi-Chi we need to talk." Goku stated. Right before he or Chi-Chi responded, cars on the road began to frantically beep. Apparently, they had driven up behind Rai's car not too long ago. He got out the car to shoo them away. The honking of their horns brought Chi-Chi back to reality and gave her her voice.

"Chi-Chi did you hear me?"

"Yeah, but first Rai and I have to go take this groceries back to Capsule Corporation," Chi-Chi protested.

"But we need to talk now."

"But the groceries…

"Now." Goku interrupted, with a smile.. But that smile.. It was unsettling.

"I think Chi-Chi said she wanted to drop the groceries off first. Any _**good**_ husband would cater to his wife desires first. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you, since you're soooo naïve," Rai said with a smile of his own.

Goku just looked at him. He didn't need to say anything. His words came right out from the look he gave Rai. And Rai crossed his arms as he leaned up against the car, not phased one bit by the look Goku gave him. Neither seemed to be breathing as they stared each other down. Their faces, their tense bodies…and their eyes.. their eyes changed everything. Even the entire mood, it became more intense. Luckily, multiple cars flew by angrily honking the horn at them to break up such.

Somewhat oblivious to the silent conversation between the two, Chi-Chi said, "Now let's get going. I'm sure they're waiting for us at Capsule Corporation."

Chi-Chi walked back to the car door. Before opening it she turned her head to Goku to ask, "We can meet you there if you don't want to be in a car. Rai doesn't know his way around here, so I have to ride with him. But if you do ride with us you don't mind Rai being behind the wheel do you? After all it is his car."

"I don't mind at all." Goku cheerfully said as he smiled at Chi-Chi who smiled back. Rai hmphed as he got into his vehicle; and she followed his suit. Goku nicely, damn near skipped over to the car. And then he bent to place his hand on the car's hood.

"Goku, what are you doing?"

"Just give me a second." Goku happily said through a grin. In that second they all instant trasmissioned right in front of Capsule Corporation.

"We're here. Now you don't have to ride with him anywhere," Goku laughed off. Rai glared the hell out of Goku, who only grinned even more. Chichi, still oblivious to such, reached in the seat behind her to get the groceries.

She stepped out of the car and walked towards the building, glancing behind her to look at Goku and Rai when she didn't hear anyone following her.

"Aren't you two coming? Didn't you want to talk Goku?" Chichi asked.

"We have to talk first Chichi," Rai sweetly said as he leaned up against his car again, smiling at Goku. "And don't worry _**we**_ won't kill each other."

"Uhh…" Chi-Chi began to protest.

"Yeah, he's right Chi. _**We **_won't kill each other. We'll be right there," Goku replied with an even brighter smile than Rai.

"How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I'm going to leave both…"

"Is that Bulma I hear calling you?" Rai interrupted. "She's probably upset that someone like you could be so forgetful about the groceries and even take so long to bring them in," Rai added.

Chi-Chi frowned, "I didn't hear her calling me."

"I did, Chi." Goku surely said. She didn't believe it for a second, but Rai was probably right about Bulma talking that way about her. It was just like her to say something like that. With that thought in mind, Chichi stormed inside with the bags in tote.

Rai turned his head towards Goku and asked with another one of his infamous smiles, "So where do you want to do this Goku? I'm ready when you are. _**We**_ won't kill each other, but **ONE** of us may."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXX**

a/n: oh my.. tears are coming to my eyes because I'm back to writing my baby that I had lost inspiration for.

But yeah, who's also thinking, "Rai, what can you do to Goku?"…. *smirks*… ^_^ … I know.. because… some secrets will be revealed in the next chapter. You know.. I have the next chapter already. I'm just holding out until I can remember where in the hell I was going to go with this. X-D


End file.
